Simplify the following expression: $a = \dfrac{3q}{8} \times \dfrac{6}{9q}$
Explanation: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $a = \dfrac{ 3q \times 6 } { 8 \times 9q}$ $a = \dfrac{18q}{72q}$ Simplify: $a = \dfrac{1}{4}$